lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Royotia/Firestone - Dialogues
First time entering the city: *Bartender: "Welcome to the Firestone!" *Pub Regular: "So I was digging when I ended up all the way in Lavafender. Guess I got carried away... Anyway, that's when I see it... I swear to Marion this wasn't a mirage - but I'm in this sweltering-hot cave full of lava and I see this young girl just standing there, all alone. So, of course, I go to her - I mean, it's dangerous, no place for some little slip of a girl - and get this: she disappears. Insane, right? I figure she's gotta be a ghost with unfinished business. That's the only explanation. Hey, I toldja it wasn't a mirage! I know what I saw!" *Talkative Yama: "Long time ago, deep within the earth's molten core, twin birds signifying good and evil were locked in eternal battle. The founder of Royotia saved the bird of virtue. In return, he gained weapons strong enough to defeat and take over surrounding lands. However, the bird of virtue fought again with the bird of evil, and lost. The founder was absorbed into the evil beast. When all was almost lost, the bird of virtue began to sing a lament... a lullaby. Upon hearing the sad, gentle song, the bird of evil fell asleep and sank beneath the lava, to slumber for eternity. That legend has been told in this land for hundreds of years. Still, there aren't too many people interested in such fairytales nowadays." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Emeth Tag was taken): *Pub Regular: "Right before that Conqueror bastard marched into town, this freaky voice like a bird call or something was heard all over town. For some reason, hearing it made me think of that ghost I saw down in Lavafander that one time... Maybe the whole reason the Conqueror could take the Emeth Tag in the first place was because of the ghost's curse! ...Nah, that's crazy talk. I'm just freaking myself out..." *Talkative Yama: "Just before the Conqueror's army marched on Royotia, the harsh sound of a bird's call could be heard all through the city. The legend... it wasn't just a fairytale. The bird of virtue's seal has broken. The bird of evil has awakened. Whether the Conqueror returns here or not, Royotia is finished..." :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest The Fiery Revolt has been completed): *Pub Regular: "Apparently Lord Priam's in bad shape. It's real hard to believe, though - he's always been healthiest than even us miners. He ain't the type to get sick, 'specially not bad as this. It's damned frustrating... Alls we can do is try and dig up some expensive ore, and try and hire a healer from abroad." *Talkative Yama: "I heard from Lord Paris that you had defeated the bird of evil, Vespalia, once and for all. I never would have thought that the legend was real... The only reason Royotia still stands today is due to you. I speak for the entire town when I say you have our thanks." Category:Dialogues